Gekori
Personality When she was young, Gekori was curious and effervescent, always exploring and finding new games to play. Overly trusting and expressively friendly, she tried her best to make a friend where ever she went. Now in her late teens, that light has dimmed to a dull, bitter smolder; paranoia and self doubt taking deep root and festering into an intense resentment. She has a mean spirited sense of humor, any quips or jokes always having a small undercurrent of malice. Forever uncertain of herself, she always enjoys picking on others to make herself feel more important then she actually is. This cruelty, however, is not without a measure of self-awareness. She knows that her darker thoughts are not productive to either herself or the tenuous relationships she is lucky to cultivate. Behind all that bitterness and snark is a wounded person, desperately trying to find acceptance and belonging. Morality A harsh life filled with abandonment and loneliness have taken their toll on Gekori's sense of right and wrong. By abandoning her tribe's complex rules of honor, she lets her emotions sway her behavior toward others. She believes in a Darwinistic world, uncaring and cruel, where the strong eat the weak and the helpless are trampled by the privileged. A life where everyday is a struggle, and the only way to survive is to hunt, kill, and eat whatever you can; fighting off death's looming grasp long enough to try to make it to the next day. And in the end, when death finally comes, something else will come along to eat was is left of your body. So she fights, viciously and without mercy, for both her own survival and for her friends. No underhanded tactic is too heartless, no weakness too pitiful to exploit. In this apathetic world she fights for her own selfish needs, whether that is to get her next meal, or keep her loved ones safe; Everything she does is for her own interest. Appearance Always making an effort to stay unnoticed in the background, she walks with a furtive, guilty nervousness. Head low, eyes forward, hands always near a pocket or pouch in case of the need of a quick spell component. Her robes are filthy and tattered, her wide-brimmed witch's hat pulled low to help shield her face from notice. Her tea green face is never without a smudge, her long terracotta red hair is in constant motion, like an upset snake trying to fit its way into a space too small. Her mouth, baring tiny little tusks, shifts dynamically between a suspicious grimace or a hideous grin. The only time she seems comfortable is sitting by a campfire, waving her fingers over a boiling pot, using magic to stir the rich ingredients and cause the delicious smells to rise and flow all around her. To her, cooking is a magic all its own, and she is always experimenting with new ways to make anything tasty. Background Outcast and pariah, The Curse Bringer, The Scourge of The Western Swamp. Banished from her tribe for the crimes of dark magic and making a mockery of the ancient traditions. But she was not always so hated and scorned, she once had a happy life, so many moons ago. Equipment * Ragged robes with haphazard pockets * Satchel with unnecessarily violent traps * Cooking utensils, utilitarian and oddly specific * Ghillie Kettle, for tea time anytime! * Amazing sense of smell * Never the right spell components * A special ring, gifted from Savall Quotes "Some people see Magic as a Science, a world of calculations. Others see it as an Art, expression given form. I see magic as cooking, a tasteful blend of both, with either a recipe to follow or delightful improvisation.” "Everyone you meet is fighting a battle you know nothing about, take advantage of that~" Followed by an evil grin. Gallery Gekori 1 - hair sketch.png|Various hair styles Gekori 2 - Sketch Fun.png|Sketching styles Gekori 3 - Face Sketch1.png|Face Sketches Gekori 3 - Face Sketch2.png|Scaling and faces Gekori 4 - Healing Soup.png|Evil smile and soup Gekori 6 - Pose Design2.png|Brewing and cooking Gekori 5 - Silk Robes.png|Gekori's Silk Robes